Come Away
by mawhn
Summary: When five restless souls attached to the mirror in her room start haunting her and her sister, Elsa just wants to help. The problem is that not all of them remember what happened, or even fully acknowledge that fact that they're dead. Modern AU, slight jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello :)**

** This fanifc is inspired by the idea from ****franthedragontrainer**** (*Okay, but I hit a Night Fury), Mirror!AU. It may or may not turn out to be what Fran truly wanted, and I may or may not finish writing it. I really hope you enjoy this. **

**(I do not own anything)**

**Chatper one- Fifty hours passed**

**. . . **

_Elsa was bored. _

For one thing, she had been sitting in front of a mirror for the past half hour just tracing the antique gold edges with her fingertips. She didn't know what Rapunzel was thinking when she brought it up from the cellar; it didn't match any of the furniture in the house. The mirror against the warm homely ambiance of her aunt's living room was cold and unwelcoming. It stood lonely no matter what they put it next to. Elsa hadn't gotten used to house's eerie calm yet. She'd moved plenty of times before, but something about this place unsettled her. She blamed the mirror.

"Will you help me with this please?" came a high-pitched voice. Anna held cardboard box in an obvious struggle to hold it over her head. Under different circumstances, she may have said no, but seeing as she had nothing better to do, she got up from her place on the orange couch and took the box from her sister's waiting hands.

"I can't believe you're not unpacked yet." Elsa said, opening the closet door. She raised the box to place it on the top shelf.

"It's my last one." Anna's expression brightened, her cheeks resembling her strawberry blonde hair, "Did you meet our neighbors yet?"

Of course that was one of the first things Anna set out to do once they got here. Elsa may have inherited her mother's looks, but Anna had the same bubbly personality. The two of them enjoyed company and went out of their way to meet new people. Socially, Elsa thought she did pretty well; she liked being around others almost as much as they did. Her father taught her when to be serious or polite, and she learned on her own the right times to be playful. None of that really matters to her though, as long as she can make Anna smile that smile so much like their mother's. It was hard, especially with the recent loss of their parents, but it was worth it.

"No. not yet."

Anna's smile grew teasing, "Have you been doing nothing all day?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Our first official day of school starts in three days. I'm going to cherish those last three days of nothing."

"Well, yeah, but you should do _something," _Anna insisted, " like meet our neighbors! He's gonna show me around school, and he's a hunk!"

Elsa jolted and nearly dropped the box when she heard this. When she composed herself she maintained her balance and regained a firm grip on the cardboard. She finished her task, then turned to the younger girl with flushed cheeks.

"Wow. Um. That's great..." Elsa trailed off awkwardly, not knowing what to make of the boy-crazy ginger.

Anna waved a hand in dismissal and gave her a silly grin that let Elsa know she was messing around. "Oh please, I'm not trying anything. I have Hans."

"Hans." Elsa would've seethed at the name if it wouldn't upset Anna. Instead, she tried to remain aloof. "How can I forget?"

Hans was a cunning young man around two years Anna's senior, or seventeen, Elsa's age. She hated him for his arrogance and lack of commitment, no matter his "family issues" (as Anna said, but Elsa didn't care to know anyway), but often times tried to hide it. It was all in vain because unfortunately for her, Anna knew her so well that she could easily see through the facade.

Anna pouted, "I know you don't like him, but try to be nice, okay? For me?"

And that was that. She could tag "for me" onto any request and Elsa was hers. Anna had her wrapped around her skinny french- tipped finger.

Elsa released a heavy sigh and shut the closet door. She didn't have a response Anna wanted to hear so she just went back onto the couch and leaned over to pull a book out of the dark apothecary table in front of her. She raised a blonde brow at the discovery that Aunt Zel only had three books. Rapunzel probably spent most her time painting. She pondered on her options.

Unsatisfied with Elsa's lack of an answer, Anna pleaded, " He's not a bad guy! He's just not used to affection yet! I think he could be _it_, you know? The _one_."

"You're fifteen and he's your first boyfriend." Elsa deadpanned, only a little suprised at her sister's naivete.

Elsa continues to reason, "It's not like it matters, I'm not going to speak to him anytime soon considering that he's on the other side of the world." Sure, it really sucked having to move away from her school in_ senior _year, but she really hoped it stayed that way if it kept that man whore away from her darling baby sister. She never caught him cheating but she's had the sneaking suspicion for weeks. Also, from what she's heard, long distance relationships don't work out. But as much as she loathed Hans, she knew better than to pray they'd break up. Elsa didn't want her to get hurt. She just thought that them breaking up over the distance would be better than Anna's heart breaking over Han's hands up another girl's skirt.

Her eyes flit from cover to cover, the sunlight pouring from the stained windows kissing her high cheekbones and dancing between her dark, straight lashes. Making a final decision, she grabbed all three and made her way up the glossy wood staircase.

"Still," Anna protested.

Still?_ Still _was going to be her final argument?

"What do you see in him, anyway?" Elsa paused at the top stair to listen, fiddling with the flimsy sleeves of the books.

On instant Anna got a dreamy sort of look in her cherry-lipped smile. "Ooh!"

Elsa regretted asking.

"-and also his smile! His arms are so strong! He fences you know. We both have red-ish hair and Jasmine says that couples that look like siblings from afar are the cutest..." She went on like that for a while.

Elsa, who disagreed with Jasmine and Anna's theory, had heard enough. She whipped around and strode down the hall and into her room, leaving Anna babbling to herself at the foot of the stairs. Aunt Rapunzel's house was big and old fashioned, coming with old money. The walls of every room flashed bold splashes of summer palettes and murals, painted by Rapunzel herself. That is, except for Elsa's room.

The big blue and lavender room with magenta accents had a wintery quality to it. A fireplace good for reading and cuddling settled in the far left corner. A queen canopy bed made the room fit for royalty. Her favorite spot was the bench cushion at her triangle-framed window. Geometric snowflakes bordered her rugs, bedcovers, curtains, and any other accessories she could slap it on.

This didn't even describe half of her furniture.

She knew it was a bit much, but she's had the same set up, almost everything, in this room before they had to move- her whole life, actually- and it's the closest she can get to home (yes, she had a queen sized bed at age four). It's the closest she could get back to her old life, to her parents. Her room has and always will be this way.

Or so she thought.

Because the next day she came home from buying new school supplies, the creepy blue mirror was missing from the living room. She was relieved at first-

-only for it to be found in one of the corners in her room, next to her favorite velvet cushioned chair. She stared, baffled, for a moment.

What was that doing in here? Someone moved her furniture. Someone was in her room. Grrr. A small frown settled on Elsa's features. She supposed she didn't mind much, but she much likes her personal space. It wasn't reassuring to find that people feel welcome enough to come in and mess with the way she liked her things. A rap on her snowflake patterned door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." Elsa rasped. She didn't understand the chills down her spine or the rising googbumps along her arms. That couldn't have come from just looking at the mirror, right?

Aunt Zel came in with a basket of freshly dried and folded laundry. Her petite frame sported a pale pink baby doll top that complimented a purple wine colored skirt. She blew a dark lock of choppy hair out of her face and rolled her round green eyes.

"You know I wouldn't mind doing laundry if your Uncle Eugene would for once just get off his lazy as- Elsa?" Zel stopped mid-sentence and followed Elsa's distracted gaze towards the mirror.

"Oh," Zel dropped the basket onto one of Elsa's magenta-clothed chairs, "sorry, I put that in here. It's just that it matches your room more than anywhere else in the house."

Elsa opened and closed her mouth like a fish, probably looking ridiculous. She just about deflated when she realized that couldn't be annoyed with Rapunzel. She reminded her too much of Anna. It was odd, Rapunzel wasn't their aunt by blood. She was a much younger friend of their mother's. In fact, She was only around fourty, and both her and her husband looked crazy young; she could probably pass off as their older cousin if she wanted. She loved lots of color, dancing, people-

Yep, too much like Anna.

Rapunzel is easily one of the strongest women Elsa has ever met. Being kidnapped as a baby, she grew up on house arrest with a woman called Gothel as her mother. When found by young Eugene Fitz, he recognized her as one of the missing milk carton kids, and he broke her out at age eighteen. The police took care of the rest. Upon her return, she found that her biological family faced a great tragedy that she still has yet to tell and she inherited the house. How she managed to earn to money to keep it, Elsa didn't know.

After her aunt left the room, she glared at the mirror one last time before flopping onto her bed to read.

She could've sworn that in that last look, with the way the light hit the antique, something in or about that mirror had smirked at her.

**. . . **

Elsa's eyelashes fluttered as she woke, feeling like feathers against her skin. She blinked once, twice, and lifted herself off of her chest through the arch in her back, realizing that she fell asleep while reading. Her face felt rough from the texture of the pages, where her cheek had been resting. The night sky shone bright with starts outside. She twisted around, fumbling around for her phone a bit and checking the time.

** 2:21 am**, it glowed. Elsa groaned. She should still be sleeping. She clambered out of bed, noticing just how cold she was when her toes toched the hard floor. Shivering again, she pulled on a pair of blue strawberry patterned socks and went to get ready for bed, suspecting that she may be coming down with something. Apparently to the rest of the family, the weather has actually been pleasantly warm to them these pass few days.

She swung her door open and stepped out into the dark hall as quietly as she could. Normally, the dark or the cold never bothered her, but at that moment the chill felt somewhat supernatural, and the shadows started closing in on her. Her door shut behind her, and she would not have noticed if not for the click of the knob and her only source of light being cut off.

"Just a draft." She muttered unconvincingly. "One really big draft."

She waddled down the hall, just the few meters feeling like miles. She could've sworn she heard footsteps, saw a flash of a running boy, and she cursed herself for reading her aunt's book on shadow people. Finally grasping the cool, coppery knob of the bathroom, she entered, trying hard not the slam the door behind her in her fear. She held her weight on two arms, leaning slightly and hanging her head above the porcelain sink. She let out a relieved sigh and lifted her head to take a look in the mirror.

Yuck, was that her? She'd gotten notably paler, the rosy pink in her skin sucked out. Her pupils were dialted. In all, she looked as sick as she felt. With a frustrated run of her hand through her hair and a breathy, possibly insane, nervous laugh, she snatched a clean towel from the rack and took a shower to calm her nerves the best she could.

Nearing the end of her wash, the hot water ran out. She shivered in the cold spray, one arm held close to her body and the other twisting the frosted knobs in haste-

Frost. There's _frost_ on the knobs. She jumped out of the shower, outraged, hissing, tugging a towel around her soaked body, and marching out.

"Pleasantly warm!" she scoffed.

And in her fury she failed to notice three things:

One, she didn't brush her teeth.

Two, she tripped over a boomerang in the hall.

Three, in her heap of clothes, which she neglected on the bathroom floor, one blue strawberry sock was missing.

**. . . **

**This **_**is**_** one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **

**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), the chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. ****I also procrastinate a LOT.**

**Maybe I should have written all my ideas when Jelsa fics were fresh a little more popular.**

**So, as a new author (If I can really call myself that) I have a lot of different AU ideas that I want to take a shot at. Be sure to check them out if you get the chance ;) I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**

**Thank you!**

**-Mawhn**


	2. The Third Day

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello :)**

** This fanifc is inspired by the idea from ****franthedragontrainer**** (*Okay, but I hit a Night Fury), Mirror!AU. It may or may not turn out to be what Fran truly wanted, and I may or may not finish writing it. **

**(I do not own anything ;)**

_** So I read through chapter one and found at least three spelling and grammar errors, which I do not plan on fixing, but I do apologize for them. Please excuse my laziness. The plot of this story will be a little choppy and sort of complicated. It's one of those stories you'll have to piece together what you know.**_

_**This would be a very short chapter, which was supposed to be part of chapter one, but I decided to cut it off. It is called**_

_**Chapter two- The Third Day**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

The kettle squealed on the hot stove. Elsa accepted a fresh brew of earl gray half-heartedly, anything to help her offically start the day. Rolling out of bed at two in the morning instead of twelve as she planned didn't sit well with her, and made her rather grumpy. The ice shower and loss of one of her favorite socks didn't do anything to help. She decided that she would rather not tell Rapunzel about the frost. But even if she convinced herself that she could have been slightly delusional from the early hour, she couldn't shake confusing feelings of fear and puzzlement.

It amazed Elsa just how calmly she took in the sight of seeing frost on the shower knobs, as though she'd seen stranger things. Maybe, if hadn't been so sleep deprived she would have taken a picture or showed Anna or something. But no, she reacted to it the way she would if someone forgot to flush.

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked. She somehow made the question sound more like a it was coming from college roomate than from a mother, and Elsa was again reminded that Zel didn't grow up with a proper parental figure, she had no kids, and that she probably had no clue on how to deal with the situation she'd gotten into.

She felt guilty for that, and couldn't help but think that there was a possibility that Rapunzel might not want them with her. Why should she be okay with two teens forced to come disrupt her peaceful life? And if Rapunzel wanted kids in the first place, Elsa was pretty sure she would want her own.

"Do you have enough supplies?" Rapunzel continued making breakfast. The smell and sizzle of ham hung in the air and Elsa's mouth watered at the sight of fresh orange juice. "Do you need money for the bus? Sorry I don't have an extra car for you to take. And you can eat some of the left over sandwhiches from last night for your lunches."

It didn't hurt that she was trying. Without missing a beat, Elsa stood from the island seat of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her aunt. Elsa's soft murmer vibrated through her brown hair. "Thank you, we'll be okay."

She could practically hear Rapunzel beam in content. "You're welcome. Anything you girls need, just t- CAREFUL _CAREFUL! _The pan is hot, _the oil will burn you!_"

"Well, good morning, i guess." Grumbled a man around the same age as Zel. His hair sprung up in awkward angles at the top except for the very right side of his head where the brown mess sat flat and stiff. He sported a very good 'lazy bum' look, with his blue checkered boxers and ratty old t-shirt. He took a pretty fit build for a forty-something year old.

"Good morning Eugene." Rapunzel sung in an adoring tone. She cirlced the table in a cute apron from anthropology, setting down two heaping dishes of food and kissing her husband on the temple as she passed. Eugene replied with a dreamy smile. He looped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. The pair then seated themselves at the table. Elsa followed suit.

Eugene, still a little groggy, took a great gulp of what he thought was coffee. His gag sounded across the table to where Elsa helped herself to a bagel, amused by the way his face screwed up from horror and disgust. Just as fast as the look inflicted by the tea came it disappeared as soon as Rapunzel turned her head, replaced with an approving look and a sure nod. Rapunzel smiled.

"Do you like it? It's earl gray, Elsa's favorite," She switched her look to her for confirmation. Elsa bobbed her head.

Eugene coughed a bit, to which Elsa smirked. He smacked his lips twice and instead of answering, he just asked, voice husky from sleep, "Where's Anna?"

Rapunzel grew concerned and asked, "Will one of you get her? You're going to school tomorrow and have to get used to waking up early." She sighed when she saw that Eugene made no move, and gave Elsa a hopeful look.

"For me?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_God_, they had to stop doing that.

So Elsa went upstairs, thinking that just maybe, Rapunzel would turn out to be somehow related to Anna after all. Just Anna. They were _so_ a like, and she guessed that that was supposedly a good thing. But Elsa was weary, because two Annas sounded like a handful. She would love them all the same, but it was only a matter of time before Anna got Rapunzel obsessed over her crazy music, chocolate, and, well, Elsa's love life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I see dead people."

Anna shuddered as she entered the livingroom , making the two hot chocolates she held ripple. Despite having seen this movie two times already, that line didn't fail to spook her. Her scruffy bunny slippers dragged across the foor. Nudging her sister with her elbow, she plopped down on the inflatable mattress they set up in front of the T.V.

Elsa's deep pools of blue eyes bore into Anna's teal ones through her reading glasses, then shift over to the sweet drinks eagerly. Elsa took the snowman mug and Anna kept the tinkerbell one, like always.

"Why are you reading?" Anna demands, "It's movie night!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, taking off the thin frames and tossing her copy of _The Indispensable Calvin and Hobbes _to the side.

"They're just comics." Just as Anna is about to burrow into her blankets, Elsa nags, "Take off those slippers, you'll get the bed dirty."

It was Anna's turn to roll her eyes, "I'll take my slippers off when you put on some pants." she retaliated, pointing to Elsa's large magenta and cream striped pajama shirt. A pair of matching lace boy shorts clung to long pale legs underneath.

"A lot of people sleep without pants. I'm not _dirty_." Elsa exclaimed defensively. "and your shorts are as long as my underwear." That bit was true. Anna's candy patterned bottoms and pink tank were just as scandalous.

Anna grumbled as she kicked off the pink bunnies. "Not when they share a bed with someone."

"Well, eventually you will if you and Hans ever-"

"Yes, because_ that's _the same. And _ew!_ Why would you say that?"

Elsa burst out laughing at her sister's grimace. Blush crept up Anna's face. Elsa flushed from lack of air. Both girls turned red for different reasons.

Movie night carried on. The girls, along with Rapunzel and Eugene watched the book theif and chatted before turning in.

"Nooooo. That killed me!" Anna whined into her pillow case. The rest of the bed shook with her cries. Elsa ignored her.

"Are you staying with us tonight?" She asked the pair.

Eugene chuckled, like she said something funny. Or stupid.

"Nah, I like my bed more than the couch."

Rapunzel just hummed, "I have to agree with him. Night."

The teens bid them good night. Elsa slicked her bangs back, braiding her hair flat against her scalp and over her shoulder to avoid bed head while Anna snored. She sniggered at how quickly she was able to pass out, and turned out the lights.

She stayed in fetal position under her blankets. They might regret having movie night the day before school, but it was the first one since their parents passed away a few months ago. She thought it would be too different. Of course it was, the changes were inevitable. She couldn't see the way the corners of her mom's eyes crinkled when they all giggled together. She couldn't share subtle looks or wrinkle her nose at her dad when they thought the scenes were stupid. But what she was most worried about was her relationship with Anna. It saddened both of them because, aside from their loss, they had to let go of their friends, home, their whole lives and all that they've ever known.

Elsa turned over to study her younger sister. She was just thankful she still had Anna. Anna made everything better. And she was so proud of how she was taking all of this stress. Anna was stronger and more mature than she showed. A soft laugh escaped Elsa's lips at the display of drool and haystack hair and reached over to shut her mouth for her . She tucked a strand of orange hair behing her small, freckled ears and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep, too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Look Thia! A hummingbird!"

"I don't want to find birds, I want to find the eggs!"

The thirteen-year-old smiled fondly at the little one, his normally gruff voice becoming a tone softer and his flat, long teeth shone in a sweet smile. He combed his fingers through her brown hair affectionately, admiring the colorful tones of her fake feather streaks.

"I thought you liked birds, Thia." He teased her

The pout on the little girl's lips lifted into a crazy shine of perfect teeth. "I do! But I want to find the eggs, Bunny!'

The boy's green eyes glinted in the springy light of the sun, a few stray leaves embedded into his dark blue hair. "I'll find them for you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa didn't remember much of her dream, except for the warm, fuzzy feelings in her heart and the images of perfect and crooked smiles, rabbits, and polkadots forever imprinted into her memories.

"Gosh, it's like it's following you." A grumpy Anna was not pleasant. She was not a morning person. She shuffled away from the older girl, muttering.

What was following Elsa?

The cold may not bother her, but apparently, the cold had a problem with _her._

She couldn't deny that she felt quite chilly. The goosebumps along her arms proved it. But no metter what she changed into or how many blankets she piled on top of herself, it wouldn't go away. It latched onto her like a second skin. She got a sense of deja vu from the morning, the cold, and the dark. Like last night (or should she say this morning) her brain got her up ridiculously early, with the same inexplicable anxiety of the shadows creeping in knawing at her mind. This time, though, Anna seemed to feel the same.

Both girls decided to go back to their rooms, agreeing to clean up last night's mess later in the day, after school. Elsa couldn't care less, she could only think about the warmth of her bed.

It was when they walked up the stairs and down the hall that Anna had pointed it out. While Elsa looked for something warmer to wear, Anna stifled a yawn and pushed into her own room next door. After collapsing onto her bed, she paused and prodded at her pillow. It bulged in the center, and lumped together. Groaning, she sat up. Picking up her pillow to fluff it-

"The hell?"

Anna knew her room housed plenty of mess, but she swore that she owned none of this. Cluttered under her pillow necklaces, perfume bottle caps, coins, key chains, rings, and one polka-dotted easter egg all tangled together, like someone took everything shiny in the house and dumped it there. Anna didn't know what to make of it. It was too lame to be a prank . She brushed it off, taking the pile and setting it down next to her make up on her white wood vanity. She would confront Elsa or Rapunzel about it later. And fix her hair. Yes, that would do. But for now, she snuggled into her daisy printed blankets and slept in until she would have to get ready for school.

Elsa, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble. She had changed into winter pajamas- a taut turquoise long sleeve and yoga pants, she even slipped into a thin black robe and pulled her blankets up to her ears, but still felt like she stood in front of a freezer.

She got up moodily, choosing to start her day early because she knew she would not be getting anymore sleep. She sat in front of the blue mirror and unbraided her platinum blonde hair and took off the robe. She could always plan her outfit, or get her bag ready, maybe look especially good for her first day and try something new for her make up.

"Hi."

Elsa's heart lept into her throat when she saw the boy's reflection in the mirror. He looked to be about her age, with chocolate hair and eyes.

Elsa sprung from her place and regarded him with a cold exterior. Was this guy related to Zel? Was he staying here? Or was he dangerous? She rejected the first two. Rapunzel would tell them if someone else was here. But to be safe she started with the question:

"Hasn't anyone told you to knock?" The boy jumped back in suprise, as if he should be the one scared out of his wits, like he didn't expect her to respond.

He licked his lips and sassed her, "I never had to. This is my room. Or, at least it was. I hate to say, but I like what you've done with the place. Classy." he sat on top of her table with his legs crossed at the ankles.

Elsa growled, "Who are you? Are you here to see my aunt?"

He bit his lip, "Jack, and no, I know about your aunt."

Know _about_? Such a strange way to word his sentences.

"Get out." Elsa ordered him, she grabbed the closest weapon- a hairbrush and held it out in front of her.

He raised a brow, and looked her up and down, sizing her up. She didn't like how his gaze lingered in certain places.

"No."

"Leave, or I'll call my uncle."

"Go ahead."

Taken back by his challenge, Elsa's jaws dropped a little ways, feeling threatened.

"Eugene!" She screamed toward her door. If anything, Jack's grin deepened.

When her uncle came in in his boxers and brown hair flopped in front of his face, she heard Jack's laughter roar in her ears. She went to sock him, but her wasn't there.

Elsa's heart now seemed to stop all together. Her goosebumps from earlier felt as though they were stabbing through her skin. Pins and needles.

"Elsa?" Eugene looked at her with concern, and slight annoyance. "What is it?"

She didn't know what to tell him. She fell back against her wall, staring at the empty space on her table where Jack sat, trembling.

"Wha- he... he was- he was..." Elsa stammered. She felt cold sweat break out across her hairline. Her finger tips tingled and her knuckes turned white from how tight her grip on the brush was. Her uncle's brow furrowed, and he came closer, all irritaion vanished. "Els what's going on?"

Elsa tried to pull herself together, but could only manage a weak smile. She took deep, ragged swallows of air and without meeting his eyes she said, "I think I just need some sleep. I'm sorry uncle."

He didn't look convinced, probably because Elsa still had herself pinned flat against the wall, hairbrush in hand, but he let it alone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anna, hurry up!" Elsa yelled. Her tired voice seemed to bounce off the ceiling. She eyed the bottle of spirits from the cellar sitting next to the kitchen sink. She picked at her dark blue blouse, playing with the wide crochet lining. Her busy maxi shirt swished like calm waters against her ankles, but not enough to soothe her.

"We'll lock it away together. I'll take care of you."

Elsa jumped again at the voice, looking for it's owner. Her heart skipped a beat.

Someone grabbed her shoulders.

She screamed.

Whoever it was jumped back in shock. Anna.

"_Geez_, Elsa! _What?" _She hissed, miffed. Elsa swallowed.

Anna dropped something into her palm. "Here. I think it's yours."

Elsa stared at the token with confusion. It was an easter egg, the cheap plastic kind you could buy anywhere around the holidays. It speckled with rainbow polka dots.

Polka Dots... _and warm, fuzzy feelings in her heart and the images of perfect and crooked smiles and rabbits forever imprinted into her memories._

She opened it, and rolled out a blue strawberry patterned sock.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I'll find it for you! Please just hang on!" The blue haired teen sobbed in the dark. The musty smell of blood burned his lungs. He knocked over a row of wine bottles, which broke at his feet, in his desperate attempt to grasp what he was searching for._

_ His remaining siblings could only sit and drown in their grief. They couldn't help him. A boy with golden hair cradled the youngest's head in his lap. He had stopped trying to slow her running blood hours ago._

_ "please..." He whimpered,_

_hopelessly._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry if it's a little melodramatic.**_

_**I have no other way to communicate the emotions connected to the story.**_

**This **_**is**_** one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **

**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), the chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. ****I also procrastinate a LOT.**

**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**

**Thank you!**

**-Mawhn**


	3. A Sweet Boy

_**Hello :)**_

_** This fanifc is inspired by the idea from **__**franthedragontrainer**__** (*Okay, but I hit a Night Fury), Mirror!AU. It may or may not turn out to be what Fran truly wanted, and I may or may not finish writing it. **_

_**(I do not own anything )**_

** I forgot to mention that the character development won't be very evident with my limited amount of time for the story. For that, I apologize, but I will try my best. So sorry I haven't updated in while, my main focus is on ****Oh****. and I realized that that isn't entirely fair.**

** I find it difficult to write this story in particular because I'm not much of a writer to begin with. I really wish I could ask someone to do it for me and still have it turn out the way I want it to.**

**Chapter three- A Sweet Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**A**nna!" Elsa was too out of it to even remember leaving the house to sit at the bus stop. The school bus, in ten minutes or so, was scheduled to pick them at the shallow hill where they stood to take them to Arendelle High. The crisp morning air brought her back and the dew from the grass dampened her shoes and feet. Anna sat next to her on the bench's chipping paint in blue skin tight jeans and a black corset top.

A boy around Anna's age with honey blonde hair and brown doe eyes had trudged up to them, smiling at her little sister. His burly frame made Elsa shrink down selfconciously.

"Hi! Elsa, this is Kristoff. He's our neighbor." Leave it to Anna to be even more fired up on a school morning, when just hours earlier she had refused to get up and had called Elsa a few insulting names when she had demanded her to. She turned back to Kristoff and whispered not so discretely. "She was too lazy to walk the six feet next door to meet you herself."

"You guys ready for hell?" He sighed. He elbowed his Jansport pine green backpack and eyed Elsa with gloom.

"I was born ready!" Anna challenged. She took a few ridiculous warm up bounces. When she was done she rocked back and forth on her heels. Kristoff took it upon himself to advise the siblings on what teachers not to mess with, who to avoid, and where to sit at lunch. Every word went in one of Elsa's ears and right out the other.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna interrupted Kristoff's lecture on 'love experts'.

A harsh voice cackled behind her, the voice she had been dreading to ever hear again since 5:43 am.

"Yeah Elsie!" Jack taunted, and she wanted scowl at the patronizing pet name. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She was going insane. She had to be because Kristoff and Anna turned no head to the brunette boy, still waiting for her to speak, just like Eugene had.

"Just nervous." She reassured them.

There was a high squeal of tires, and the smell of gas invaded her nostrils. The yellow bus that pulled up hissed and swung it's doors open. The other kid's that Elsa hadn't noticed had gathered around the entrance, eager to be the first one's to get on, even if the school bus was only there to take them to hours of boredom and insincerity from girls with lipgloss smiles and boys comparing those girls' racks. Not all people were like that, but a majority of them were, and for that Elsa had to be careful.

They boarded the vehicle, taking turns flashing their bus passes to the blue- capped driver. Anna and Elsa occupied the fifth booth to the left, Kristoff taking the one in front of them by himself. Elsa tried to absorb any sort of normalcy, wanting to recover from the confusing recent events that sent her mind in circles. Even if she did want to avoid the topic, she couldn't help but ask a question that had been knawing at her, eyes settled on a clump of wax that formed at the edge of the seat in front of her.

"Where did you find that easter egg?" Elsa still had it somewhere tucked into her side bag. The bag's old leather was still in tact after having it for most of highschool.

"Sorry 'bout that," The brunette, troublesome Jack with elfish features butt in. "That must've been my brother's. Have you met Ben yet? He's a few year's younger than me. Not that cute. I can't tell if he looks more like a kangaroo or a rabbit."

Elsa just ignored his jabber. She just ignored his nimble fingers picking gently at her braid. She just ignored the way his deep baritone rumble thrummed in her ears. Just ignored his cool breathing down her collar bones and the hair standing straight on the back of her neck. He was sitting _that_ close to her.

Why couldn't have someone who actually existed sat behind them?

But if Elsa was hallucinating, Jack wasn't really there.

_Don't feel_. She tried to persuade herself,_ because you can't feel what isn't there_.

"You didn't put that in my room?" Anna said,"It was under my pillow."

"Under her pillow?" Jack echoed. "Oh, so it might have been Thia, too."

_Ignore it_. "Why would I put my socks in Easter eggs?"

"That's what I was going to ask _you_." Anna smiled, amused. Kristoff craned his head to look at Anna, playing with the strings of his maroon hoodie.

"We're here."

Anna diverted her attention away from him, looking out the fogged window to see the school she would be going to for the next two and a half years. The main offices's paint looked faded like the bench they sat on not long ago, and the other brick buildings were wearing away. The students in front even more so. It looked as what Kristoff had described it to be: Hell. Anna seemed happy enough to be there.

"That didn't take so long!" Anna gave a pleased whoop and started to gather her stuff. "Elsa how's my hair?" Elsa examined the red twin braids and gave a thumbs up. The students filed out of the bus and Anna nearly held up the line in search for her schedule in her bag. The three teens got into the school without being trampled.

"I can show you two around school if you want." Kristoff suggested. Anna bobbed her head up and down and beamed at Elsa.

"See? I told you he was nice!"

"Mmhm. You also told me he that he was hunk-"

"Shuushhhhhh!" Anna mushed two fingers against Elsa's red lips, a daring spark in her teal eyes.

"Mmhm." She mumured against her sister's hand. She had a hard time concentrating with Jack tugging on her elbow.

"Wow, I remember going to school here." He whistled. "Damn, this place is old."

"I have to go to the restroom." Elsa blurted, still as politely as she could. "You can go without me. Have a good first day Anna, bye!" She left the two younger teens in her bolt down the school's halls. Her heart pounded in a panic and she felt like punching something in her frustration because she was so, _so_ confused. She just needed to get away from Jack, or anyone who could see her talking to thin air and think her nuts. She thought so, herself.

She must look it, too, with her braid coming loose and her saucer-wide blue eyes. She was running in heels, something she never thought she could accomplish, but now was not the time to be proud of herself.

She reached a door with a female stick figure and barreled in. She locked herself into the handicap aquamarine stall, thankfull that the bathrooms were empty at the moment. She was careful not to touch anything; the smell was horrid and nothing was free from grime.

"Hey you're not really going right now are you?" Someone said outside the stall.

She bristled upon hearing the familiar boy's voice."Why are you following me?" she hissed. _Don't feel._

"So you're not? Okay, good. You know, I didn't think these restrooms could get worse over the years. I was wrong."

_ "Jack."_

"What?"

"Get out."

"No."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa tapped her foot, impatiently anticipating the second the clock striked 2:45. Jack had been in all of her classes and had trailed her during the two free periods, bent on being a pain in her ass. He pulled small pranks such as tracing less than appropriate doodles and notes onto her papers, undoing her braid, tapping her shoulders during notetaking... the furtherest he's gone was chucking her pen across the room when no one was paying attention. Her favorite pen. The loud clatter of it hitting the wall and the floor gained everyone's attention, and her teacher's fury. Elsa couldn't reclaim it unless she wanted detention on her first day of school.

Elsa knew she couldn't escape him just because the school day was through with, but if Jack was a part of her imagination, she believed it would be much safer for her to keep that imagination of hers at home locked up in her room as much as possible. Jack made it apparent that he didn't want to leave her alone, and so it was given that he would follow her to school everyday, like today.

Before the bell rung, the speaker above the whiteboard buzzed to life. "Announcements! Be quiet!" Mr. Mordu barked at the class.

"Good afternoon my fellow Snowmen!" The old speakers spluttered. "This is your senior president Mickey Musso and your events planner Giselle."

The intercome screeched, making Elsa wince. "Hello Snowmen of Arendelle High! I'm here with news about your senior prom at the end of the year on June 11th. We will be selling tickets by the cafeteria every friday for ninety dollars, and eighty dollars for ASB . The theme for prom this year is-" Elsa stopped listening.

Thinking about prom, something a teenage girl was supposed to be excited about because it's a once-in-a-lifetime highschool experience, only made her heart ache for old times. Her parents were supposed to annoy her with hundred of pictures. She was supposed to dance with her friends and their dates all night. She knew she should hope to make new friends, but Jack was currently sabotaging that plan. How would she make friends with him breathing down her back?

"You know," Jack started again, almost wistfully. She almost forgot he was there. "I never got to go to prom. They always talked about it like it was magical and shit. I didn't even get to ask anyone."

There was a shift in his persona, and the tone of his voice. She in that moment was able to see just how sad he was. And bitter. Something in him was rotten and wilted and dejected and just... negative. But not evil. She shivered for the umpteenth time. She didn't know how to describe it.

No, she really didn't know anything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elsa, eat." Anna ordered her with a hard look. A look of concern mixed with her little sister's annoyance for Elsa's acting oddly all day. "Really, what's wrong?"

Elsa speared the beef on her plate, stomach turning at the thought of telling her that she might be losing her mind. With determination, she pushed her dinner away, standing up and saying, "I'm not hungry."

Rapunzel looked away from her phone across from her, "Long day?"

"Yeah." Elsa left a worried Anna and a suspicious Eugene. Rapunzel just returned to her own food, not thinking much of the matter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa also tried ignore the ringing in her ears as she walked up the stairs.

The journey from the kitchen to her room felt long and too quiet for her liking. She dug her heels into the wood in the hallway when she heard light footsteps behind her.

"Stop following me!" She cried and jerked herself around to look her stalker in the eyes. She was suprised when she found that she didn't see Jack, or anyone until she looked down and locked eyes with a blue so dark they looked purple. A familiar sweet-faced girl smiled a smile like Jack's from her sixth period class, much too sad for someone so small. She couldn't have been older than seven. _Thia_, Elsa's mind recalled vaguely from last night's dream

Thia stood leaning on her toes, toward her, like she was facinated. In her hands she held a heap of tangled jewelry and chains and wires that she probably collected. Anything shiny. She held it out to Elsa in offering. Elsa blinked once, and the little girl was gone. She stood, wordlessly, in the emty hall, feeling smaller and smaller. Every shadow around her seemed to dance and be too still and silent at the same time. All Elsa could see was the pile of junk the child had left, a sign that she was really there.

She let out a stressed cry, and ran to her room, sinking into her blankets and not feeling safe enough. Elsa needed to be safe from her own head.

But were they in her head? She had asked herself that throughout the day and was sick of the question coming back up, but was still seeking an answer. They were too real, too detailed, with too much personality to be made up.

Elsa passed out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A short boy with crazy golden hair peered up at her, shyly. He held out a drawing to her in offering in a way so similar to the other little one, Thia, that Elsa nearly broke down again with nerves.

She took the drawing, slowly, and studied them with care. Bordering the edges were dolphins and dinosaurs, not a common combination but it worked. The page was scattered with different doodles, of chefs, dogs, food, children, and flowers with so much detail that Elsa didn't believe he could've drawn this. It was all in gold, even the paper, like the boy's hair.

"What is this?" She asked him.

He took the paper back, his smooth fingertips brushing against her hands. A sudden calm washed over her, and her eyelids grew heavy. Her thumbed a few of his designs in fondness.

"Dreams." He said ever so softly.

Elsa closed her eyes again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When they opened, she didn't know where she was. When she thought back to her encounter with the boy, she couldn't remember where she was then, either. The grass felt moist against her bare feet, and squeezed between her toes when she started to walk forward. The sky was dark, the moon shining like a giant pearl. The sound of someone crying reached her ears, and she followed it.

She was in her back yard, she realized.

A man with snowy white hair kneeled over a patch of dirt, a rusted shovel sticking up beside him, stabbed into the weeds.

"I'm so sorry." The man whimpered. He had his big, calloused hands clamped over his whole face, so Elsa didn't recognize him. "Please forgive me. And your brother. He's in so, so much trouble, Charles. He is just misguided and confused. And scared. Please, a father can never, never give up his child no matter what he's done."

His body wracking sobs filled the night air. Elsa's heart broke for him.

"I loved you so much. Too much."

Elsa stepped too close, and she lost her footing in the mud. She slipped.

The man snapped his neck around so fast it should have hurt him. He picked himself up and squared his shoulders, standing tall and never breaking eye contact with her. He did this so soundlessly he looked possessed. He stalked towards her, and Elsa screamed to dead blue eyes, graying hair, and threatening dark eyebrows.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Elsa!" Someone was shaking her. "Wake up. Wake up!"

Brown eyes, elfish features, thin body hovering over her.

"Jack?" She croaked, brokenly.

He smoothed her hair back and held her close. He whispered, "It's just a nightmare."

Her throat felt raw and her stomach like acid. "What happened?"

"It's just a nightmare. It's okay. I'm here." Elsa's hands tremored as she fumbled to hug him back. Her heart beat wildly against his chest and she was sure he could feel it.

She should have been creeped out that a boy was in her room in the middle of the night. She should have been embarrassed that she lay only in a ratty shirt and panties while hugging said boy.

But for the first time in the whole day, she was glad that he was there.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You really shouldn't have taken these." The brunette Eldest child of the Gothel family kneeled down so that he was eye level with the youngest with feathered hair. He referred to the pile of chains and necklaces and keys that the little girl bundled to her chest._

_ "They were Momma's." She mumbled._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm thinking about deleting this story and rewriting it.**

**-;-**

**This **_**is**_** one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **

**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), the chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. ****I also procrastinate a LOT.**

**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**

**Thank you!**

**-Mawhn**


End file.
